


Stress Relief

by The_Pom_on_30th_Street



Series: 365 project [27]
Category: DC Comics, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Bathing, Diana is probably 100+ and maria is 25, F/F, not really smut but kind of, soft smut, sometimes you just take care of your partner after they save the world again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pom_on_30th_Street/pseuds/The_Pom_on_30th_Street
Summary: Diana comes home after a long meeting due to Hal Jordan's recklessness. Expecting to fall asleep in the arms of her partner Maria surprises her with a bath ready just for her
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Maria Valentine, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: 365 project [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048799





	Stress Relief

Diana let out a small sigh as she rubbed her forehead listening to Bruce and Hal argue for what seemed like an eternity. “Look, we are getting nowhere here, why don’t we discuss it at the next meeting. For now, the meeting is dismissed.” Clark sighs, taking a sip from his coffee cup. Barry who seemed to be itching to get out, zoomed out of the room as soon as he read dismissed from Superman’s lips. Hal followed soon after mumbling under his breath about Bats being a hardass. Everyone else left shortly leaving only her, Clark, and Bruce. “I should get going, I left my parents with Jon and he is quite the handful.” Diana snorted knowing it was Carlos that was taking care of Jon, but she didn’t need to let him know that. “I hope he hasn’t caused too much trouble.” She smiles. Clark let out a sigh “Yeah.” He headed out. Diana looked at Bruce “You know Hal didn’t mean to cause that much damage.” Bruce grumbled, “I know.” She smiles before patting his shoulder “Just go easy on him next time.” Bruce huffs before nodding. “See you, Diana.” 

“See you too Bruce.” She walked out before going to the teleporter. She typed up the address to her penthouse before the beam wrapped around her. She closed her eyes and as soon as she opened them she was inside her home. She yawned heading to her shared bedroom with Maria. She half expected the lights to be off considering how late it was but to her surprise the door was locked. Frowning she knocked on the door. “Maria?” She heard a curse before the door cracked open. “Maria is everything alright.” Maria looked up at her “Yeah, I just, you came home faster than I thought and stuff. Just. Can you wait for a few seconds please?” She sighs “Alright.” Maria smiles “I promise it’s worth it.” Diana nodded and headed back to the living room. She waited a few minutes going over some of the other issues at the meeting to see if there was anything that was indirectly for her. Before she could pin anything down she heard the door open. “Diana?” She looked over seeing Maria’s head poking out of their bedroom. “Ready?” She nodded “Just close your eyes please.” Diana raised an eyebrow “Please?” She rolled her eyes, smiling doing so. Maria came over and grabbed her hand. Diana followed as Maria pulled her into the room. She stopped once Maria let go of her hand. She heard a creak from their bed. “Open your eyes” Maria smiles. 

She opened them before her breath caught in her throat. Maria was leaning back against the bed wearing a cage lingerie bodysuit that had an open chest and open crotch. The suit had lace flowers between her chest and across her stomach. The bed was also covered with flower petals with candles lighting the room. “This is a nice surprise.” She smiles going over and running a hand through Maria’s hair. Maria let out a soft purr leaning her head against her hand. “Glad you enjoy it. I heard you had a stressful day at work.” Diana let out a hum as she ran her hand down her neck to her chest. Maria shivered as she felt her hand press against her scale before they flipped over to their more sensitive side. She ran her hand over them while Maria let out a small moan. She pulled away with a smirk as Maria whined. “I don’t want to ruin all the fun yet.” Maria blushed “I have a bath ready.” Diana smiles as she picks Maria up who lets out a small laugh. She focused on Kissing her neck while Diana walked into the bathroom. Diana groaned feeling her fangs against her neck. She places her down taking one last look at how the bodysuit wrapped around Maria’s frame. “How do I take it off?” she was already taking off her own armor and clothes. “I was thinking maybe I could bathe you. If that would be fine.” Diana nodded with a blush forming on her cheeks. Maria smiles before getting a wide bottle that had a liquid that seemed eerily of ambrosia. “Maria.” Diana’s eyes widened as she walked over. “It isn't the real stuff, just something that I made back home. I remember you talking about it once so I wanted to try and see if I could replicate it.” Diana blushed, shaking her head “Maria, you didn’t have to.” She placed the bottle down “Diana if you want something I’ll do my best to get it for you, although you can probably get it as well.” Diana grabbed Maria’s head in her hands “I already have everything and more.” She leans down and kisses Maria who kisses back. She tilted her head before Maria let out a groan feeling Diana’s hands rub against the scales on her sides. She slid her tongue in wrapping it against hers before pulling away. Maria tried to follow her to continue the kiss before stopping, her face flushing with that blue tint Diana knew and loved. “The water is going to get cold,” Maria said pressing against Diana. Diana let out a hm running her hands through Maria’s hair. Maria purred hair tail wagging and wrapping around her leg. She smiles before pulling away and going into the tub. She relaxed feeling the warmth of the water. “Is the temperature alright? I tried my best to make sure it wasn’t cold or lukewarm.” 

“It’s perfect, Maria thank you so much. I really needed this.” Maria nearly glowed at her words as she went over. “Good, I can do this more often if you want.” Diana nodded before closing her eyes. Maria grabbed a sponge and poured some soap before running it down Diana’s arms. She runs it down her back next and then her chest, making sure every brush against her was done perfectly. Diana let out a small sigh as she felt Maria run the sponge down her stomach and between her legs. Maria went slower going back twice around the area before stopping. Diana felt a small wave of sleep wash over her when Maria started to wash her hair. She relaxed feeling her claws against her scalp as she massaged the shampoo and conditioner. Once she was done she nuzzled against Diana. “Do you want to get out now?” Diana shook her head, feeling too tired for words. Maria nodded as she got up and left. Diana hums watching her come back in with two brushes. “Maria I might fall asleep if you brush my hair.” Maria shrugs “Then I’ll carry you back to bed.” Diana felt her chest warm as Maria walked over to her. She did her best to squeeze the water out of her hair before letting Maria towel dry it. Maria placed the towel down before starting to go through her hair with the detangler. “Thank you.” Diana smiles as Maria nodded and ran the brush through her hair. 

“Ready?” Diana nodded getting up. Maria held out her which Diana took stepping out. She blushes as Maria patted her dry with a towel before helping her get dressed in her pj's. “You can start drinking the bottle, I’ll be over there soon.” Diana nodded, taking the bottle that Maria made from her before going to bed. Maria came back a few minutes later, Diana had poured two cups and was curled up waiting for her. “You didn’t have to wait.” Maria blushed. Diana smiles “It’s better drinking with you.” Maria blushed more getting in bed. Diana pulled her close and they brought their glasses together before drinking. As they drank more of the bottle, Diana felt the drink’s warmth run through her veins. She nuzzled Maria before pulling her into a lazy kiss. Maria groaned putting her drink down on the nightstand before tangling her hands in Diana’s hair. Diana moved her hand down the bodysuit before pulling away and kissing her neck. Maria let out a soft moan arching into her. They continued switching from long lazy kisses to kisses down each other’s necks. Eventually, both of them fell asleep in each other’s arms warm and happy.


End file.
